Omegle Roleplays- Sherlock
by foreverwholock
Summary: Each chapter is a new story. The fics are based on my omegle rp chats using different prompts. Before each story is a small summary. Rated M for smut and all of the stories contain it. Some Johnlock, Irene/Sherlock, ect. Don't like don't read. Enjoy!
1. Sick Sherlock (Established Johnlock)

Hello! The following fanfics were created by me and are based off omegle rp chats. Some of the prompts are mine, however many are not. I usually ask permission before writing/posting the stories, but if you see one that you know is your prompt and want it taken down do not hesitate to tell me.

All the fanfics are rated M to be safe, however some are REALLY dirty. They almost all contain some form of smut. Included is some Johnlock so don't like don't read.

Each chapter is a different fanfic and each includes a summary before the story begins. Enjoy! :D !

* * *

1. When Sherlock Got The Sniffles…. (Established Johnlock)

Sherlock needs his army doctor. He has a cold and calls his boyfriend John to come take care of him.

* * *

John, would you be able to come home? SH

Please. SH

I'm on my way, actually. Anything wrong? JW

Yes, yes. Very Wrong. I believe this is the end of me. SH

I have a stuffy nose, coughing, chills, fever, and no energy. SH

Sherlock, you aren't dying you've just got a cold. Your doctor is almost home. :) JW

No, I don't have a cold. I'm not going to make it. I want to spend my last moments with you. SH

As sweet as that is, your symptoms are the same as a common cold. JW

Well I don't like it and I want my doctor. SH

John, this is serious. SH

It's a cold, you aren't supposed to like it. I'm coming up now. JW

Sherlock looked down at his phone and nodded slowly, blowing his nose into another tissue. This was the end of Sherlock Holmes. He huffed and flipped onto his stomach, hiding his puffy eyes and red nose.

"J'hn," he breathed out.

He threw the empty box of tissues at the door when he heard the man coming upstairs, causing John to duck and roll his eyes with a smile.

"Hurry up. I want to have as much time as I have left with you," he mumbled into the sheets.

Sherlock's hair was messy, more than usual, and was still in his pajamas. For, John it was... different seeing Sherlock so vulnerable since he so often hid behind a mask, even after they began dating.

John walked over and sat down next to Sherlock, putting down the bag of supplies he had gathered and placing a new box of tissues on the table.

"You aren't dying." John added as he handed Sherlock a tissue.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took the tissue, throwing it to the floor quickly. He moved so he was laying on his back and looked over at John, knowing the man would probably laugh at how terrible he looked.

"J'hnnnn," he wined.

He held his hand out for the other to take, and used his other arm to fly dramatically through the air.

"I don't feel well. I don't get like this. I hate it," he muttered. "I want my doctor," he frowned.

"Sh'rlockkkk" John mimicked before slipping under the sheets.

He snuggled close to Sherlock and reached a hand to further tousle his hair, causing Sherlock to hum happily. The brunette practically purred at the feeling of his hair being played with. Once John was in the bed with him, the detective moved closer and he wrapped his arms tightly around John's waist.

"Good thing I've had my flue shot".

"Yes. I would've made you do this anyway," Sherlock teased, burying his head into the mans shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"M'ke it stop," Sherlock wined, moving so he could cough the other direction.

"I can, but you're going to hate it even more."

John reached down and pulled out a medicine bottle filled with a red sticky liquid. He sat up and measured a dosage and handed a spoon to Sherlock. "You need to have three of these." Sherlock made a disgusted face and covered his mouth with his hands. He looked like a small child, but he would do anything to not take that medicine. He shook his head and gave John a pleading look.

"Dn't make me take that," he said into his hands.

"Well you need to...please for me?"

Seeing Sherlock wouldn't John tried again. "Ugh, what do I have to do to make you take these?" John snuggled back down with Sherlock. "Tell me."

Frowning, Sherlock curled back into John. "Dn't go to work for a week and stay home with me," he smiled, looking up at him once again. He kissed his lips quickly, not wanting to get the man sick. "I hate the taste of that stupid medicine," he scowled, pushing the bottle away.

"A week?... fine." John tried to stop himself from smiling, but the look on Sherlock's face as he took the medicine was priceless. "A lot can get done in a week..." he added with a smirk on his face. John leaned forward kissing Sherlock, not caring if he got sick.

"Really? brilliant," he smiled, kissing John back happily.

He made noises as he took the medicine, obviously very unhappy about the whole thing.

"How long until I feel better? I would like to make the week last," he chuckled, moving back into John's chest.

"In a day or two." John laughed as his lover finished taking the last of it. He automatically, ran his hand through Sherlock's hair causing him to smile at the feeling. The detective leaned into the touch.

"Thank you for coming home J'hn," he hummed, turning his head and sneezing a few times while making a horrified face.

"I hate this." He put his face into the pillow and sighed, "That horrible medicine better work."

"The worse it tastes the better it is." John reached for the bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out a book. "Want me to read to you?"

Sherlock nodded and looked over at John, "Yes." He smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around his waist, waiting for John to begin reading. "I love when you read. It... Relaxes me," he muttered.

John chuckled. "You mean it turns you on"

He began reading the Odyssey. "Sing to me, Muse, the man of twists and turns driven time and again off course,..."

Sherlock listened to John as he read, curling more and more into his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off slightly, smiling at how John was reading. He really did always read very well, and his voice was soothing.

"Thank you love," he smiled.

"You're welcome"

The reading was putting him to sleep as well and he began to stutter and curl up into his Reichenbach hero. John eventually dropped the book and focused on cuddling into a sleepy Sherlock. With a smile, the brunette twined their legs together, enjoying the warmth that came from his lover.

"Make sure you don't go to work tomorrow," he laughed, coughing slightly in the process.\

He nuzzled his nose against John's before giving him a quick kiss. John moved an arm to hold Sherlock. He pushed his hand just under Sherlock's waist band to better hold onto his hip.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I love you," he said softly, kissing him a few more times before resting his head against John's. He closed his eyes and relaxed, occasionally turning so he wouldn't cough on John's face.

"and I love you, always"

John also relaxed and drifted off to sleep hoping Sherlock would soon do the same.

Sleep would help him recover.


	2. Guess My Password (First Time Johnlock)

2. Guess My Password (First Time Johnlock)

Sherlock has become hopelessly in love with John, but does his best to keep his feelings hidden. He even resorts to sending himself love letters from John's email account. When John comes home to find the great consulting detective on his laptop, he decides to change his password to something he believes Sherlock will never be able to deduce.

* * *

It has been four months since John Watson had come to live with Sherlock Holmes. In that time span they had solved their first mystery together which led to many more adventures. To Sherlock, John was the perfect flatmate. He enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that came with an important case, he was always amazed by his deductions, and he had even began managing their finances. The only thing that bothered Sherlock was John's clear fixation that "No, we are not a couple" and "No, I am not gay". These statements were definitely things Sherlock no longer wanted to hear. The only problem was that John thought Sherlock was asexual, John was obsessed with his girlfriends, and he was most-likely not gay. Sherlock could, but refused to think of anymore reasons bringing him to the point of obsession.

Three weeks ago he had started to "borrow" John's laptop when the other man was at work to browse through John's emails to his girlfriends. After pondering for sometime, he had decided to copy one John had sent to his most recent ex-girlfriend. Sherlock changed the pronouns and the names before sending it to his own email account. Thus, giving the illusion that his favorite blogger had sent him a love letter. Afterwards, Sherlock cleared the sent items folder of the evidence.

Today he had set out to send yet another. This new ritual of his was oddly comforting, yet probably utterly unhealthy. However, the detective cherished the illusion of the letters from John Watson, a man he loved more than he should.

Sherlock knew that his actions would eventually lead to something terrible, however what he did not expect was John to come home early that day. He heard the familiar footsteps on the staircase and only had time to send the message and exit the account before the army doctor could set foot in the flat. Not many people checked their sent folder anyway, right?

"Evening", he greeted John without looking up.

John smiled and entered, immediately sitting in his chair. Suddenly, he frowned and glanced back up at Sherlock.

"That's my laptop..."

"Yes, it is," Sherlock replied, smiling over at his flatmate and trying not to blush.

"I just changed the password." John added with a chuckle.

Sherlock's cheeks flushed a darker shade or red. "It wasn't hard to figure it out."

John leaned over and took back his laptop, opening it up and beginning to click on the mouse-pad, before he was interrupted by Sherlock's outburst of...

"Give me that back!"

Sherlock leaned towards John and grabbed for the laptop.

"Why?" John asked a little startled, but still handing it back. The laptop was immediately clutched to the chest of the detective, protectively.

"I was using it."

To this, John raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmhhm." He chuckled to himself. "Were you watching porn, or something?"

"No!" Sherlock's blush deepened. "Of course not….why...how...no!"

"I was just messing with you. I'm sure you weren't." John let out a small yawn and shifted in his chair.

The brunette let out a soft sigh of relief. "Okay. Good." He smiled shakily.

"Just so you know, once you're done using it I'm going to change the password." John smiled back.

"Why bother? I'll only figure it out again."

"Perhaps." John shrugged knowing a password that Sherlock would never figure out.

The detective opened the computer and went straight to John's email. "You know I will."

John rolled his eyes and sat quietly just watching Sherlock and enjoying his presence. Meanwhile, Sherlock deleted the email and handed the laptop back to John.

"Here."

"Thanks."

John went to his settings and took a deep breath before he changed his password to 'I love you, Sherlock Holmes' knowing Sherlock could never figure it out since he had yet to in reality. After he had changed it, the blonde handed the laptop back to Sherlock.

"Good luck."

"What, right now? I don't want to use the laptop right now. I'm finished."

"Try to guess" John instructed with a smile.

Rolling his eyes he asked "Why?", but still he pulled the laptop back toward himself.

"Because I think you can't figure it out. Prove me wrong, Holmes."

"Of course I can figure it out." He began typing.

To this, John smirked and sat back in his chair wondering how many attempts it would take for him to give up. For the better part of an hour, the detective typed furiously getting more and more frustrated. Smirking, John leaned forward enjoying seeing Sherlock so...vulnerable.

"Did you just pick some random combination of letters and numbers?!" he asked in despair.

"Of course not. It's a phrase. A very important one..."

"Phrase..." Sherlock muttered softly. Gears began turning in the man's head as he searched his mind-palace, thinking of common phrases.

"Yes." John murmured waiting for Sherlock to try again.

After a moment, Sherlock continued typing, but still couldn't figure out what phrase his blogger would have chosen.

"Need a hint?" John chuckled

"Fine," He replied grumpily.

John thought about a hint for a moment before saying "It involves both of us"

Sherlock let out a huff of air. "Well, that certainly narrows it down."

"Sarcasm?" John asked

"Yes, sarcasm." Sherlock kept on typing away.

"Ugh, your names part of it." The blonde muttered after another ten minutes went by.

Sherlock nodded. "That's a little better."

John got up and sat on the edge of Sherlock's chair so he could see the consulting detective's guesses. This was met by an angry "Shove off." Sherlock didn't need John watching everything he guessed and making him so nervous. John respected Sherlock's privacy. He stood and was about to walk away, but instead ran a hand along Sherlock's shoulder before he left, muttering "last hint" as he did so.

Sherlock shivered. "John..."

"Yes?" he said with a smile. John was already in the kitchen preparing a cuppa.

'I love you, Sherlock Holmes,' he typed in slowly as he almost whispered "Nothing."

"Oh okay" John went back to making tea.

The computer dinged in recognition of the password. The noise caused John to briefly look up before returning to the kettle, smirking.

"John..." Sherlock said again.

"Mmm?" the blogger hummed in response.

"What was that..?" He almost whispered.

"What was what?" John asked casually, returning with his cup of tea.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John. "You know exactly what."

John sat and sipped his tea. "Yep"

"So tell me." Sherlock full-on glared at him.

"What's there to tell? I just picked a phrase that meant a lot to me."

The detective's cheeks flushed. "You really mean that?"

John bit his lip, nervously and took a deep breath, trying to ignore his sudden apprehension. "...y-yes"

Sherlock looked down for a moment and then back up at John. "I love you, too."

The blogger smiled. "I know"

"You do?" His blush deepened. "Was it that obvious?"

John smiled again. "My computer is set to send me a copy of everything I email to people."

Sherlock looked down at the floor again. "Oh."

John reached out a hand, lacing his fingers through Sherlock's. "I thought it was sweet".

"You did?" Sherlock hesitantly squeezed John's hand. John squeezed back.

"Yes. I can start actually sending you email like that if you want."

Sherlock smiled softly. "I would like that very much."

"Okay." John gazed at his newfound lover happily.

Sherlock's smile widened. "Can I kiss you?"

John got up to once again sit on the edge of Sherlock's chair. "Yes..."

He cupped John's face in his hands. "You're sure?"

"Yes!" John exclaimed as he leaned in. Sherlock pulled him closer and kissed him gently. John kissed back, gently nibbling on Sherlock's bottom lip, causing the other man to groan softly, pressing closer. Still kissing, John moved so that he sat on Sherlock's lap. At this, Sherlock moved his hands from John's face to smooth them down his chest. John smiled against his lips and moved his own hand into Sherlock's hair. This new sensation caused Sherlock to slide his arms around John's waist and tug him closer. The blonde groaned, tugging harder on Sherlock's hair and leaning as close as he could against the detective. Sherlock ran his tongue along John's bottom lip, causing John to open his mouth wider and allowing Sherlock to slip his tongue inside. Doing so with a moan, John sucked on his tongue gently. Sherlock rocked against him, kissing him hungrily. John let his hands wander, moving then along Sherlock chest and thigh. Sherlock responded by pushing his hands up under John's jumper, ghosting his fingertips all over John's chest. Feeling brave, John reached down and flung off his jumper, leaving himself shirtless. Sherlock leaned down and pressed a kiss to the center of John's chest, giving the other man a chance to whisper...

"I love you"

"I love you, too," Sherlock told him.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. About all the girlfriends…"

Sherlock pressed a kiss to his lips. "Don't talk about them."

John nodded and kissed him passionately, allowing Sherlock to run his hands down his chest again.

"B-bedroom?..." John whispered.

"Yes," Sherlock whispered back against John's lips.

John stood reaching for the detective's hand and started toward Sherlock's room. As they entered the room, John pushed Sherlock up against the now closed door and began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed him. Sherlock ran the pads of his fingers over John's nipples, kissing him back. Leaning down, John unbuckled Sherlock's trousers, placing a kiss under his belly button as he did so. The brunette shivered and entwined his hands in John's hair.

"Have you ever done this before?" John asked as he stared at the tent in Sherlock's pants with a smirk.

Sherlock shook his head and the flush came back to his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll go slow. Here, why don't you lay down on the bed." John stood and lay on the bed waiting for his lover to follow. Sherlock laid down next to John, looking at him.

"What do you want me to do?" John asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Sherlock whispered back. "Anything."

"Alright." John moved lower and gently pulled down the detective's pants.

Sherlock barely resisted the temptation to grind his hips upward against John's hands. John kissed his head and glanced upward with a smirk, causing Sherlock to groan and throw an arm over his eyes. John moved and took in Sherlock's length. He paused before starting to move in a rhythmic motion. Sherlock gripped John's hair tightly.

"Oh, god..."

John took that as his signal to move faster and harder. He reached and placed a hand at the brunette's hilt for added pressure. Sherlock gave in and thrust shallowly into John's mouth with another moan. John continued faster and faster, taking in as much as he could and then some. Teasing, he slowed to kiss his head and lick the precum off.

"Joooooooooohn," Sherlock whined.

He smirked and continued without teasing, causing Sherlock to sigh and relax a bit.

By now John was incredibly hard.

"Would you?" he asked moving Sherlock's hand toward his own pants.

Sherlock clumsily gripped the bulge in John's pants, making John moaned.

"Under the pants please?" he begged.

Sherlock slipped his hand under the fabric. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

He moaned louder as Sherlock's fingers wrapped around him. Still he moved rhythmically, guiding his tongue up and down Sherlock's cock. Sherlock slowly moved his hands, without any idea if that would be good or not.

"Ah, f-fuck, Sherlock." John was close. "k-keep doing th-that"

"Okay," Sherlock whispered. He did the same thing again, a bit harder.

"Are you close? I-I can't take much m-more." John asked between gasps of breath.

"Yes..." The detective groaned.

John pumped a few more times and came with a shout. Sherlock did too a moment later. He pulled John up against him and panted. The blonde curled up beside him and together they both fell asleep.

This was the first of many more nights and it was the beginning of the relationship between the detective and his blogger.


	3. Did You Miss Me?-IA (First Time Adlock)

3. Did you miss me- IA (First Time Adlock)

Irene is back in London and her first stop is Sherlock's bedroom.

* * *

The question is, did you miss me?-IA

Dinner? SH

Finally-IA

Are you in London? SH

Of course I am-IA

Come over SH

I'm already outside Mr Holmes-IA

Irene sauntered up to Sherlock's living room, wearing nothing but a long fluffy, black coat and red heels. Her hair was worn loose and her makeup smoky and dark.

"I thought you'd never ask" she chuckled, standing at the door frame.

Sherlock stood with his back turned to Irene. His long, slim fingers plucked at the violin that lay beside him. "Kettle's just boiled" he said calmly.

"I like it hot" she whispered, walking behind him, arms slumping lazily over his shoulders, caressing his chest gently. "I've been thinking a lot about you Mr Holmes." she whispered in his ear.

"And I you" he added before slipping away and out of her reach. He strolled into the kitchen and began flipping through takeaway menus. "What do you want?" Sherlock asked coolly.

"Oh good God. Please tell me you didn't actually mean dinner as in eating, because I am in no way hungry for food right now" she chuckled, tossing the menus aside and pushing Sherlock back in his chair.

"What did you think I meant?" Sherlock asked actually confused, face contorting with concentration as he pondered Irene's statement. "Dinner...food, simple enough." he added under his breath.

"Should I make my point a little more clear" she asked, dropping her coat to the floor and kissing Sherlock's cheek, a hand running down his chest.

"Oh that...why is it always that." he spat out rolling his eyes and shifting uncomfortably in his chair. However, he allowed his eyes to wonder over Irene.

"Because you like that about me" she smiled, leaning forward, winding her fingers in his hair and looking into his eyes with big blue ones. "Mr Holmes, would you allow me the honor of kissing you?"

"Why not. It's not like you'd leave without a kiss." No matter what he said, his eyes were eager.

She smiled and closed her eyes, her lips pressing gently against his, moving to straddle on his lap, hands gripping his hair tight. Sherlock's eyes remained open, trying to look uninterested. The small groan that escaped his lips showed his true thoughts. Irene smiled against his lips, her hands eagerly unbuttoning his jacket, kissing him gently and sweetly, hoping he would give in and kiss her back.

"I...I don't know what to do" Sherlock muttered as he reached a hand to his shirt protectively. His hand worked to close the button, but he couldn't get a grip, hands sweaty from nervousness. "and it seems my body's failing me.." he said more to himself than Irene giving up and shifting in his chair instead.

Irene watched him gently and smiled kindly, kissing him again. "Darling, I will walk you through it. I'll be gentle I promise you. Your body isn't failing you. Please?" she whispered. "I won't and would never hurt you Sherlock Holmes" she smiled. To this, Sherlock genuinely smiled and nodded slightly.

She kissed him again, cradling his face. "Move your lips with mine sweetheart" she whispered in his ear, removing his jacket and massaging his chest gently.

"Oh yeah right..." Sherlock kissed Irene back passionately. "I knew that" he added.

She moaned against his lips. He was a fantastic kisser, she hadn't expected that. She laid back on him a little more, kissing off her heels and placing his hands on her body delicately, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt.

"Um, bedroom?"he asked once again unsure of himself.

"Of course. Would you like to carry me?" she giggled, somewhat nervous herself.

Sherlock giggled back in-spite of himself. He stood and scooped her up in his arms, just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, scattering kisses over him as they reached the bedroom. She laid down on the bed, pulling Sherlock on top of her. As he lay on top of her the detective kissing roughly back.

Moments later Sherlock pulled back wondering "Am...is this too much weight?" He certainly felt like he was crushing her.

"No, I love a man on top of me" she winked, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and tossing it on the floor, kissing over his chest. "Am I your first?" she asked.

Sherlock ignored the question out of embarrassment. "What's next..." he asked too quietly.

"Take off your trousers my darling" she smiled, looking up at him gently, smiling.

"Right..." Sherlock unbuttoned his black trouser and pulling them down. He struggled to get them off from around his ankles.

The Woman smiled "Your body is working just fine by the looks of things, smirking at the bulge in his boxers, sliding them down for him. "Umm...wow." she gasped, a bit taken aback at his size.

Sherlock's eyes widened. "What?" he looked as his hardness. "Well it's supposed to do that, simple body function...right?"

"You're rather large Mr Holmes" she smiled "How excellent" she winked. "Would you like to get straight to it or shall I ease you into it?" she whispered.

He sighed, glad that he wasn't a freak in any sense of the word to Irene. "let's go easy" he said softly, leaning in for another kiss.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately sliding her tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for entry as her hand trailed down to his length, stroking softly.

"Fuck..." Sherlock was a virgin in every sense of the word. He had never even pleasured himself, thinking that activity foolish and average. He allowed Irene full access to his mouth, slipping his tongue inside hers as well. She moaned gently, stroking him a little harder, smiling at his sounds of enjoyment, the sounds utterly delicious. She just wanted to please him

"Shouldn't...Should...I be doing something...to you..." his voice was rough from arousal and he had acquired a lisp. His cheeks grew hot from embarrassment, from the way he sounded.

She smiled "You can if you like sweetheart, do you know where to touch me or shall I show you? Mind you...you can probably deduce it" she whispered.

Sherlock looked her up and down, scientifically. "um " he gestured to her breast and sex. "...which?"

"You pick" she smiled, kissing him again, moving her hand a little faster, if he climaxed, he'd be ready again in minutes anyway. He broke his mouth from hers and began kissing down her neck, to her ear, then down to her breasts. He gently tugged at her breast with his teeth and massaged the other with his hand. She moaned gently, he was a natural to be sure. "Fuck" she cursed, moving her hand yet more quickly. Sherlock felt himself coming undone. His head spun, all his blood rushing to his cock. He was close and tried to focus on Irene.

"Let it go sweetheart, you'll be ready again in minutes. And while you recover, I'll show you how to pleasure me?" she smiled.

He nodded and a few hard strokes later he came with a shout. "Oh fuck!...God.." He came all over Irene's hand and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. "..sorry"he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing a few sweaty curls out of his eyes.

"Don't be sorry Mr Holmes, tell me, how did that feel?" she smiled, licking her hand clean. "You taste divine" she whispered, winking at him.

"...interesting. No wonder John likes it so much." Sherlock chuckled to himself. "I don't know if he thinks I don't know his computer password or if he just refuses to clear his browsing history."

She laughed and smiled. "Ok, shall I teach you what I like?" she asked

Sherlock nodded, "sure"

"Take you hand and place it here" she whispered, placing his hand on her wet folds "If you slip your fingers between the folds you'll feel a bump, touch me there" she smiled.

"I have read about this" he muttered matter-of-factly. Sherlock did what he was told, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "Um?..."

"Upwards sweetie, move your finger up w-oh yeah, you've got it" she gasped, leaning her head back and breathing heavily.

Sherlock smiled. He never thought about what it would be like to make someone moan. He continued his motions, somehow sensing if Irene wanted more or less pressure, or a faster speed.

"Oh...oh fuck Sherlock!" Irene moaned, he knew exactly how to touch her. "Keep...doing that with your thumb and press two fingers inside me" she moaned, gripping the sheets

Following her instructions, Sherlock dipped in two fingers. He paused before moving them deeper, then out again. Feeling braver, he began to tease Irene. Pushing in only one finger, then circling around the outside before moving it back in.

"Uh oh fu-fuck" she cried out, looking at Sherlock and smiling. "Have you done this before Mr Holmes? You're fucking incredible" she gasped.

"um, no I haven't..."Sherlock smiled awkwardly. "So, good?"

"Yes. Oh god, Sherlock I'm going to- SHERLOCK!" she cried out, the waves of her orgasm coursing through her body, releasing herself on his fingers.

Mimicking Irene's earlier actions, Sherlock licked his fingers clean. It surprised him how good she tasted and he leaned forward to kiss her, wanting her to taste herself on his lips.

"mmmm, I've corrupted you already haven't I?" she chuckled, kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

After what seemed like hours of making out, Sherlock pulled back. "I think I'm...ready" he was hard and he throbbed to feel Irene.

"Okay my darling. I suspect you know what to do from here?" she asked, spreading her legs and kissing him again.

"yes and I believe condoms are involved." Sherlock glanced around. "um where would they be?"

"I'm on the pill sweetheart. You're safe" she smiled.

The detective raised an eyebrow. "um..." Sherlock didn't want to be made fun of, but this made him uncomfortable. "please?... "

"You want a condom or you want help darling?" she asked kindly, no intention of making fun of him at all.

"a condom..." He was happy she wasn't judging him too badly.

She nodded and smiled "In my jacket sweetheart" she whispered, asking him to pass it to her. He reached over and handed it to her, not letting go fully. The coat was soft and he ran his fingers through it repeatedly. "Thanks...for understanding"

"Of course" she smiled, ripping the packet open with her teeth, winking and placing the condom in her mouth, shuffling over and taking him into her mouth, rolling the condom on with her tongue.

"Holy shit..." Sherlock giggled at the sight then moaned at the feeling that followed.

Irene winked and sucked a few more times to pleasure him, before laying back in her previous position. "Take your time if you need to….."


	4. John Comes Home (First Time Johnlock)

4. John Comes Home (First Time Johnlock)

Mary has left John and the army doctor now needs a place to stay. And what better place than 221b Baker Street.

* * *

Can I move back into 221B? JW

If you feel the need to... SH

Please don't be like that... I need a friend right now. JW

I'm sorry if I sounded cold. I would love it if you came back. SH

Mary left me. I need to get away from my flat. Just in case you are wondering... JW

Oh, John. I'm sorry. I truly am. SH

It's okay... You surely saw it coming, right? JW

**.**...yes SH

Why didn't you say anything? JW

Because you were happy... SH

Thank you Sherlock. JW

You're welcome?... SH

For being such a good friend to me. JW

Oh. Well, you're my best friend...only friend. I just didn't think you would react like that. SH

That means a lot to me. JW

You mean a lot to me, John. SH

You mean a lot to me too, Sherlock. JW

I missed you. JW

I missed you more... SH

Come over now if you want. SH

Really? JW

Of course. SH

I'm on my way! JW

It will be good to see you again. SH

Yes it will. JW

John opened the door to his old flat, seeing Sherlock sitting in his old armchair. He smiled and said softly

"I'm home Sherlock"

Sherlock jumped up and moved to give John a hug, but stopped himself. Instead he tugged on his purple shirt and reach out a hand.

"Hello, John."

John smiled and pulled Sherlock into a tight hug.

"I missed you..." he whispered against Sherlock's chest.

The tall brunette allowed himself to hug John back. He ran his hands along his blogger's strong back.

"I missed you so much..." Sherlock whispered.

"I'm back now, Sherlock. And this time I will stay, I promise." he said, nuzzling Sherlock's chest softly at the same time as Sherlock nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

"Can we watch crap telly?" John asked shyly looking up to Sherlock after pulling back slightly.

"We can do whatever you want." Sherlock said with a sad smile. He gave one last squeeze before letting the blonde go.

"What's wrong Sherlock? Why are you looking so sad?" John asked concerned while sitting down on the couch patting the space beside him.

Sherlock sat next to John. He looked over and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just missed my army doctor, that's all."

"Well no need to look sad now then, right? I'm staying, remember?" John said happily leaning against Sherlock after turning on the TV.

"Indeed you are." Sherlock did his best to focus on the telly, but John's body heat was oddly distracting.

"Thank you so much for caring for me, Sherlock" John whispered, his eyes slowly closing.

Sherlock took a risk and put his arm around John.

"Thanks for caring for me. Few people do."

John just sighed contently snuggling closer to Sherlock.

"You deserve much more than that" the blonde mumbled, drowsily.

Sherlock giggled quietly. "John, you deserve better than me..."

"I could never find someone better than you. Sorry I realized that so late. I'm not even sad that Mary's gone now."

"Really, why?."

"Because I have you.." John smiled and yawned

"Yes, you do, John. You have me..." Sherlock curled into John mimicking his yawn.

"I think I love you Sherlock..."

Sherlock looked over at John and smiled lazily. "I know..."

"Really?" John said with big, curious eyes.

"Detective" he replied with a smirk. "I love you too." Sherlock yawned once more, wrapping both arms around John, vowing to never let him go.


	5. You Are My Soulmate (FirstTime Johnlock)

5. You Are My Soulmate. (First Time Johnlock)

In this AU people are born with their soulmate's first name tattooed to their arm. John and Sherlock now live together after Mary's death. The names that are tattooed to their arms are their most highly guarded secret.

* * *

Sherlock's match was defective. He'd seen it the moment he met John, and it made him flinch to even think on it too long. The name on John's arm wasn't his like it should've been, because in his place was already someone else. Mary. So maybe they were right after all. Maybe Sherlock was a freak in the way that his own mate wouldn't even accept him if he knew. His friend would probably be repulsed, and he'd push away, and the detective would lose him forever this time. That's why John could never find out, even after Mary died and he moved back into the flat. He wouldn't even have the luxury to call him a friend.

This kind of thing happened sometimes, unfortunately. An error would occur, and a person's mate might become matched with someone entirely different. It ripped into him like a gunshot wound, and sometimes Sherlock couldn't help but stare sadly whenever he believed John not to be looking.

John sat on the couch rubbing his forearm as he often did when he was thinking.

"Sherlock?..." he called out after a while.

The detective quickly looked away at the sound of his name, glancing back down to his microscope.

"Yes," he muttered, trying again to get the lense to focus on the chemicals he'd been taking notes on.

"Remind me again of the name on your arm." he replied coolly, not turning to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock's fingers instinctively went to the area where the name was permanently marked on his skin. He always kept it covered with a long sleeve. It's what a lot of people did before they found their mate. He hesitated.

"I don't know. It's nobody. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about mine."

John rolled down down both his sleeves. On one arm the name Mary was permanently written in cold black ink. On the other was a secret John never wanted anyone to know about. Because there was another name - Sherlock.

Sherlock gave a small nod in understanding. He'd heard about people who've lost their mates. It was supposed to be the most awful feeling in the world. Again, he hesitated before speaking, inhaling a small breath.

"Mine was... defective."

"Mine too..." John muttered as he shifted in his chair and pulled his sleeves back up.

Sherlock's brow furrowed as he finally gathered up the nerve to look up.

"But you found Mary, didn't you?" He questioned, his mouth tightening into a thin line.

"Yes." John swallowed nervously. "I found...both."

"B-both?..." Sherlock asked with a sharp intake of breath.

John looked up at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Is my name on your arm?" the blonde asked quietly.

"J-John?...Why do you want to know?..."

"Is my name on your arm?" John repeated, raising his voice slightly.

Sherlock felt shivers cascade down his back. He didn't know if it was the commanding tone of John's voice, or his own willingness that caused him to almost whimper….

"Yes."

He pulled back his sleeve revealing his secret.

John nodded and sat back in his chair, looking out the window. Absent mindedly he rolled his sleeve up, allowing Sherlock's name to see the light of day once again.

"John?..." Sherlock called.

The brunette got up slowly and made his way to John's chair. He paused when he saw his name on John's strong forearm.

"I love you….." John said, turning to face his mate for the first of many times.


	6. Meeting John Watson (FirstTime Johnlock)

6. Meeting John Watson (First Time Johnlock)

Seventeen year old Sherlock is sent to detention and there meets John Watson, a boy he has always admired from afar.

* * *

It is the first day of school and Sherlock quietly enters his first period class. He slumps into a desk in the back and props his feet up on a nearby stool. His fellow classmates eagerly chat and talked about their summers, but Sherlock remains at his desk in solitude. Friends were burdens to him and strangers were only potential bullies. To everyone Sherlock was the freak.

Moments later, the teacher entered class and instructed everyone to take out their notebooks and copy down what was on the board. Sherlock, however, opted to simply look it over. He could always remember information due to his mind palace. This new teacher caught sight of Sherlock and proceeded to scold him. His reply of "I'll remember it" was no where good enough and he soon found himself walking to the indoor suspension room. Sherlock entered to find the room empty except for a blonde boy. His heart skipped a beat. The boy was John Watson- star rugby player and school "hottie". Every girl loved him for his handsome looks and secretly Sherlock did to. He took a deep breath and sat down at a desk near John.

John fiddled with his pencil, tiredly staring down at a blank piece of paper. He'd forgotten to do the summer assignment so here he was...trying to write an essay on a book he never actually read. He glanced over at Sherlock and nodded politely before turning back to his paper.

Sherlock looked around the room awkwardly and then back at John. "Need some help?" he asked shyly.

"Uh..." John looked over at him and shrugged. "Yeah alright."

Leaning over, Sherlock glanced at the blank piece of paper then up and down John scientifically. Book report on a book he never read. Simple enough deduction. "What book?" he asked casually.

John blinked, surprised. "Wha..um...And Then There Were None."

Sherlock began rambling on about the plot. "Eight people, all strangers to each other, are invited to Indian Island, off the English coast. Vera Claythorne, a former governess, thinks she has been hired as a secretary..."

Jolting forward, John started scribbling it all down as fast as possible. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he worked to keep up with Sherlock's ramble.

"Once Vera hanged herself on a noose that he prepared for her, Wargrave planned to shoot himself in such a way that his body would fall onto the bed as if it had been laid there. Thus, he hoped, the police would find ten dead bodies on an empty island." Sherlock looked at John with a small smile.

John let out a large breath and set down his pencil. He had filled the page, front and back. He smiled at Sherlock. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sherlock turned to face front, trying his hardest not to stare at John.

John happily slipped the paper into his bag and leaned back in his chair. "So...why are you here?"

"I refused to take notes. They didn't believe me when I told then I could remember it anyway."

His slim fingers ran through his hair. Maybe he should have lied to seem cooler.

"That sucks. I don't see why they can't just accept how we choose to take notes or study." John sighed and tipped his chair onto the back legs, closing his eyes.

Sherlock nodded in agreement. John stayed silent for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet as the brunette closed his eyes going to his mind palace,placed his hands under his chin. After a bit John opened his eyes, bored out of his mind.

"...What's your name again?"

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Right, right. It's nice to formally meet you, Sherlock Holmes."

"You're John Watson, right?"

John nodded. "That's me."

"In here for not competing summer work?"

"Yeah...stupid I know..." He shrugged.

"Busy this summer, then?" Sherlock ask curiously.

John nodded. "Very..."

Sherlock shifted in his seat so that he was facing John.

"Me too. I got a summer job at the police station."

"Oh really? That sounds really interesting. Did you catch any criminals?"

"One or two...or eight." He replied with a smirk.

John's eyes widened. "Impressive!"

"Thanks. I want to be a detective."

"I think you would make a great detective."

"Thanks" Sherlock didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to being complimented.

"No problem." John flashed him a smile.

Sherlock smiled back, loving the attention.

"So what was it like?" John leaned toward Sherlock slightly. "Solving those crimes?"

"Interesting, exciting, fantastic..." Sherlock smiled to himself. "My friend Greg is the DI. He showed me a bunch of unsolved murders as something to do. I solved them all. Simply really."

"That's amazing!" John smiled, intrigued. "If you ever do another one and you'd like some help or just some company, let me know."

"Actually I'm going down today. If you're interested you can come."

His eyes brightened. "Alright, thanks!"

"Great it's a date." Sherlock blushed. "I'm mean it's not..."

John chuckled, but blushed. "I know what you mean."

"Alright, good..." The brunette blushed as well.

As the bell rang, John stood up. "So I'll meet you out by the stairs after school. Does that sound good?"

"Great!" Sherlock gathered his things and left excited for the end of school.

John headed to his next class, smiling. As the school day came to a close, Sherlock cut the last ten minutes of last period to wait by the stairs for John. He was too excited to wait. A few minutes after the last bell rang, John jogged up to Sherlock.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

Together they headed off toward the exit to solve a mystery that led to another and another, with their trips soon becoming dates.


	7. Promises (First Time Johnlock)

7. Promises (First Time Johnlock)

Eighteen year old Sherlock is scared. The urge to use has consumed his thoughts for withdrawal has weakened him. All he would need to do is stick in the needle, letting the pain go away. The only problem was that he promised John he would never use again.

* * *

I don't understand why you're so pissed at me. SH

You promised you wouldn't use. JW

It's difficult. And it was only a little. SH

Still, you lied about it, JW

Because I knew you'd do this if I told you. SH

Sherlock, I would have tried to help if you told me you needed a fix. Going behind my back made it worse. Can't you understand that? JW

You wouldn't have helped. You would have tried to talk me out of it. SH

Isn't that helping...JW

No, I need it to think. Not thinking is not helping. SH

You don't need it to think! You use as a way to escape. Don't lie to me, or yourself. JW

Fine, I use it as an escape but when I escape, it makes thinking easier. I'm not lying. It was a half truth. SH

Or half a lie. Are you going to use again? JW

(delayed) I don't know. SH

Want to talk about it? I can come over. JW

Yes. SH

I'm on my way. Thank you. JW

For what? SH

For letting me help. For trying. For being my friend. JW

(delay) Just - hurry. SH

I'm outside now. Anything wrong? JW

Door's open. Come up, my room. SH

Okay. JW

Sherlock sat at the base of his bed, his hands shaking as he stared the needle lying inches away from his outstretched foot. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to grab it and jab it into his arm but he resisted, twisting his neck and wrenching his gaze from it. If John didn't get upstairs soon, he was going to weaken. He knew it. He could feel the sheen of sweat breaking out across his forehead, sticking his curls to his face as he fought against it. This was withdrawal. He knew it well. He despised it.

John raced up to Sherlock's room as fast as he could, not knowing what to expect. He entered to see Sherlock and knew what was going to happen. John carefully picked up the needle and threw it in the trash, just trying to move it far away from Sherlock...Sherlock, he looked terrible. Sweat clung to his skin, he looked as though he hadn't eaten in a while and his eyes almost looked dead- signs of withdrawal. John knew from his medical studies.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly, staring blankly down at his lap. He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to distract himself from the shivering that wracked his body. "I - couldn't do it," he admitted. "Needed you to."

"It's okay." John said quietly, moving to sit next to Sherlock. He reached a hand up to feel the boy's forehead. A fever often came with withdrawal.

"S'fine," Sherlock drawled, moving his head away from John's hand petulantly.

The slight movement took nearly all the energy he had left and he sank further back against his bed, sliding a few centimetres down the frame. John gazed at his friend with a sad look in his eyes. He left quickly to get a wet towel for Sherlock's forehead, his eyes never leaving the brunette. When he returned he placed it gently on Sherlock's skin and sat next to him. Sherlock closed his eyes and let his head droop on to John's shoulder. He didn't have the energy to hold it up himself any longer.

"Shoulda taken it," he murmured, mostly to himself. If he had just grabbed the needle and stuck it in his arm, he wouldn't be feeling like this. He would be free to think instead of feeling so ill that he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"You did the right thing. Just rest." The blonde whispered.

He took a risked and pulled Sherlock closer, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock screwed his face up, clenching his jaw shut so that he wouldn't whimper or groan or something equally stupid. He lay his head against John's chest, enjoying the warmth that surrounded him. It felt safe. Slowly, John rubbed Sherlock's arm and ran his other hand through the boy's hair. Despite his efforts, a low whimper escaped Sherlock's lips and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the entire world. If it would all just leave him alone, he would be fine but it seemed determined to shatter his illusion. He shivered violently and turned his face into John's chest, grabbing his shirt. John held him tighter, wanting to shield him from the world, but he knew he couldn't. It hurt him to see Sherlock like this.

"Jo-hn, I'm - s-sorr-y," Sherlock managed to stutter out. It took a lot of effort to form any words now but he needed to let John know that he was sorry. He hadn't meant to put his friend through this but he had needed someone to take that needle away from him.

"Shhhh. I know. I know you are. Try to relax." John ran his fingers through his hair again.

Sherlock gave in and let his body drape against John completely, becoming deadweight as he gave up all control over his muscles. He lay as still as he possibly could, shutting his eyes and allowing everything else to wash over him. Deep down John was scared. He didn't know what to do. What if Sherlock needed to go to hospital? John shook his head. He just needed rest, besides he would get in too much trouble over the drugs.

Sherlock lay unmoving for about ten minutes or so before he felt brave enough to peek out through one eyelid up at John. Gingerly, his other eye opened as well and he looked up at John.

The blonde smiled down at him and knew….

They would get through this.


	8. Are You Drunk? (First Time Johnlock)

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:  
1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000;  
background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal;  
font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align:  
baseline; white-space:  
pre-wrap;"_/span/p 


	9. Miss Me?-IA 2 (First Time Adlock)

**9. Miss Me? IA [2] (First Time Adlock)**

**Same prompt as #3, different story. Irene is back in London and her first stop is Sherlock's bedroom.**

* * *

Do you miss me? IA

Hello, Irene. Yes. SH

I'm flattered. IA

You're in London, I presume. SH

For a little while. IA

Stop by. SH

Dinner? SH

What would you do if I told you I was already here? IA

Then I guess we're getting takeaway. No time to cook then. SH

Easy enough. IA

Please come in. SH

Irene smiled and rolled her eyes, slipping her phone into her coat pocket before she pushed the door open to 221 Baker Street and took a small breath to try and steel her nerves. Slowly, she walked up the stairs towards Sherlock's flat, her stomach in knots. Once she reached the door, she knocked politely before stepping inside, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hello stranger," she smiled fondly.

Sherlock lay on the couch, eyes closed and hands placed uniformly under his chin.

"Woman..." he muttered not bothering to move.

She lifted her brow to him and walked to stand by the sofa, placing her bag on the table and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You said something about dinner?" She questioned.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Mmm yes, I do believe that's it." A corner of his mouth lifted into a smile, eyes still closed.

The Woman frowned and looked towards the door before she moved around to go and sit in his chair, seeing if he would actually make the effort to move and go and get their food. Sherlock opened one eye and saw Irene sit.

He sat up, rolling his eyes and yelled "Mrs. Hudson! Door. Open it!"

Irene tutted softly. "Since when did you get so lazy, Mr Holmes?" She asked him.

"I'm saving energy. Call it what you will." He turned toward the door as Mrs. Hudson arrived with the food. "Ah, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you."

The Woman watched as his landlady scolded him before she promptly left, slamming the door behind her. "Saving energy for what?" She asked, lifting her brow.

"I don't know yet." Sherlock muttered reaching for the takeaway. "Hope you like Chinese. It's John's favorite."

"And you thought I would have the same preferences as your little blogger?" She asked, letting him deal with the food for now. She wasn't really that hungry.

"He's normal. Average. If he likes it most people do." he said coolly. He began eating, trying to work his chopsticks correctly.

"I am not average nor normal, Mr Holmes," She replied, reaching for a tub. But as it happens, I do like Chinese," she added.

Sherlock smirked, before dropping a few noodles onto his lap after another failed attempt at using chopsticks, causing Irene to chuckle. She sat watching him in amusement as she skillfully used her own chopsticks. The woman stood and walked to him, sitting down next to him. She took his hand and manipulated his fingers to make sure he was properly holding the sticks.

"Here. Try now." she

He easily picked up some rice before guiding it to his mouth. Sherlock looked up at Irene.

"Thanks..." he muttered.

"You're welcome," Irene replied with a smirk before she slipped from her heels and sat back, tucking her legs up under her as she ate.

"How are things?" Sherlock asked awkwardly. He hated small talk.

Irene laughed. "Don't do that," she smirked. "We both know we hate small talk."

"Yes, but I do want to know. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

She smiled. "Things are fine," she told him. "And you?"

"I'm fine. I usually am." he smirked.

Irene grinned at him before deciding she had had enough to eat and so she placed her food back down on the table. Sherlock did the same, placing his empty container on the table. He sat back on the couch, taking a moment to stretch out as far as he could without touching Irene. However, he accidentally nudged her with his knee.

"Sorry..."he muttered.

She lifted her brow. "Touching me is no reason to apologise, Mr Holmes. You have missed me after all. I'm expecting you to touch me," she smirked.

"umm..."

Sherlock coughed in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He shifted awkwardly on his couch cousin not knowing if he should give Irene a hug or not. A hug was something normal people did after reuniting with someone after a long time. Irene sat and smirked at him, knowing she had made him uncomfortable and she took great pleasure in that, she really did.

Sherlock decided to go with a hug. Hopefully it would wipe the smirk off Irene's face. He leaned over wrapping his arms around her for a moment, before beginning to pull away. Lifting her brows as he wrapped his arms around her, Irene did the same and the next thing he was pulling back and she let him.

"You're not very good at hugs, are you?" She teased.

"What? That was more than the minimum time required for a hug." Sherlock blushed and muttered. "Should I try again..."

Irene smiled and stood up, holding out her hand for him. "Stand up," she instructed softly.

Sherlock did as he was told and stood. He fidgeted with the bottom of his purple button down nervously. With the smile still on her face, Irene took a step closer to him and snaked her hands up his arms before she got up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her tightly. He stood a moment, stone stiff before allowing himself to enjoy the hug. Sherlock wrapped his arms low around her waist.

"I missed you..." he whispered in her ear.

Irene sighed softly and stayed there with him quite happily. "I missed you too..." She whispered back, stroking the curls at the back of his head.

Sherlock stood with his eyes closed, breathing in her scent. "Did you bother any other consulting detectives while you were away?"

"Never," Irene replied softly with a small smile. "Why would I do that when I've got my one and only consulting detective right here?"

"Well, good." Sherlock smiled and gave her a quick squeeze before beginning to let go.

Irene let him pull back and she ran her hands down his arms, holding his hands. "What about you? Go visit any dominatrixes while I was gone?" She asked.

"Maybe one or two" he replied with a smile.

Irene gasped and let go of his hands, placing one of her own on her chest. "How could you? And I thought we had something special," she teased.

"We do. Your my Woman." he said laughing.

"Am I now?" Irene smirked. "And what about that little Janine, hm?" She asked.

"She was for a case. Don't worry nothing serious." Sherlock turned and lay down on the couch, smirking.

Irene chuckled and moved to sit on his thighs on the sofa. "Good."

Sherlock looked up and smiled. "Good" he repeated.

Without a second thought, she laid down on his chest comfortably, tangling her legs with his. Again, Sherlock coughed to hide his embarrassment. He moved to put his arms around her, making Irene smile and close her eyes, sighing softly. Feeling brave, Sherlock leaned forward placing one small,quick kiss on Irene's cheek. The Woman smiled and lifted her head, looking up to him before she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Physical contact was still new to Sherlock and it made him uncomfortable. He quickly pulled back, looking away and blushing.

"Sorry, I- I don't know what to do..."

Irene blinked a little. "What? Weren't you kissing your fake girlfriend? How did you manage to persuade her you liked her if you didn't kiss her?" She asked curiously

"I think my boyish charm completely won her over" he smirk "I did kiss her, but I know you want more than that. I don't know how to give it to you."

She smiled fondly and cupped his cheek. "I'm quite happy with just kissing, darling," she told him softly.

"Okay..." he whispered leaning toward her.

Irene leaned close too and kissed him softly, her eyes slipping closed as she stroked his cheekbones. The brunette kissed her back. He ran his hands along her back and gently moaned into her mouth. She smiled against his lips at hearing his moan and she gently ran her tongue over his lips slowly. Sherlock opened his mouth wider allowing her full access. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she hummed softly, running it along his own teasingly. He sucked on it gently, moving to push his into her mouth. He groaned as she teased him. Sherlock moved his hand up into her hair. His groans sounded delightful and she shifted on his body to get more comfortable, cupping his face. She moaned herself and whimpered softly before she pulled back, panting softly.

"Did you kiss her like that?" She breathed.

Sherlock took a deep breath before smiling. "No. I told you not to worry."

Irene smiled and her eyes darted to his lips before going back to his eyes. "Good." She whispered.

The detective sat up straight, diving toward her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside and gently lay her down on the couch so he was on top. "Good" he repeated through a few staggered breaths.

Irene gasped at his moves, willingly laying beneath him on the sofa, panting softly as she looked up to him. She licked her lips and smiled. "Good," she repeated again too.

"Excellent..."he said with a large smile before kissing her again, gently nibbling on her lower lip. Teasing.

A soft noise came from Irene's mouth as he teased her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close and kissing him deeply. A louder more needy noise came from Sherlock and he gently pulled away, moving to kiss her jaw up to her ear.

He took a deep, nervous breath before whispering "...is kissing still enough..." into her ear.

Irene shivered and a shaky breath left her lips and she swallowed. "It's becoming less so..." She whispered back, her knee bending so he was practically settled between her legs.

"Good" Sherlock moved slightly to hide the tent in his trousers.

She lifted her brow to him and glanced down with a slight smirk, licking her lips a little before she kissed him again with a soft moan.

"Bedroom?..." he asked so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Irene nodded and smiled. God, she really had missed him. Slowly, Sherlock stood extending a hand for Irene. She took his hand and smiled, standing with him and letting him lead the way to his bedroom. He entered first and lay on the bed, looking up and smiling. Irene chuckled and watched him before she crawled over him, straddling his waist before kissing him deeply once more. Her movements created a lovely friction against his "tent" and he groaned loudly against her mouth. She smiled against his lips and rocked gently against him, enjoying the sounds he was making.

Sherlock smiled back. "Don't be a tease..." he muttered with a smirk.

I'm always a tease... You love it," Irene chuckled, rolling her hips against his again.

"Yes, well..." he giggled as he flipped them over so he was on top.

Irene gasped and rolled her eyes. "Must you always want to be in control?" She smirked, draping her arms around his neck.

He didn't answer. Instead he kissed along her. Sherlock got to the edge of her shirt and stopped. "These are in the way. I don't like it." He moved to unbutton his own shirt and looked at Irene expectingly.

Irene smirked at his words and chuckled, watching him as he removed his shirt. She lifted her brow. "So take it off," she said slightly in challenge.

Sherlock bit his lip to stop him from laughing. "Fine."

He reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Leaning down, he kissed along her neck and down to her breasts. He reached a hand around to unclip her bra. After a few failed attempts, he tried with two hands. "Um, a little help..."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, reaching behind her back and unclipping her bra before removing it and throwing it to the floor. "Didn't like that either?" She asked with a smirk, lifting her brow to him.

"Mmmhhmm"

Sherlock leaned down kissing her breasts. He gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth. Irene's breath hitched and she moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back. He moved a hand to massage her other breast as he tugged again.

She whimpered. "Mm... That's nice," she whispered heavily, her breathing becoming soft pants once more.

As he worked, Sherlock reached down and began unbuttoning her pants. "These are in the way too" he muttered between groans.

Irene smirked and lifted her hips. "Oh?" She asked with a smirk. "And what are you going to do about that, Mr Holmes?" She asked.

"I was thinking about ripping them off of you." he replied coolly.

"Ripping, hm?" She asked, lifting her brows and licking her lips. "Well... I suppose I can let you..."

"I actually don't think I could..." he muttered, leaning down to pull them off.

She laughed softly and let him remove her trousers. "Ah, you speak a good game, Holmes," she teased.

"Yes. And you play a good one." He smiled. "Would you assist me in taking mine off?"

Irene smirked and sat up, reaching for his trousers and undoing them, pushing them down his hips slowly.

The pressure of removing his trouser around his erection made him moan in anticipation. She grinned and reached for his underwear, licking her lips and looking up to him with dark eyes.

He nodded. A gesture meaning you can have all of me. I am your at least for tonight.

A fond smile came onto her lips and she leaned up to kiss him before she removed his boxers slowly and running her hands over him. Sherlock was quickly coming upon new territory. He was a virgin and he was glad Irene was being slow.

"Moriarty's not going to be able to call me The Virgin after tonight, is he?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he wanted to know how keen Irene was about what was fast approaching.

Irene chuckled softly and laid down, pulling him on top of her. "If that's what you want," she murmured softly, running her hands through his hair and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"This is all up to you, Mrs. Adler. If the Woman wants to she can, after all." He snuggled closer.

"But, yes. I would like to." Sherlock turned to kiss her lips.

She smiled against his mouth, holding him close and deepening the kiss. She wanted him too, so much so. He extended a hand, cupping her breast as he inserted his tongue into her mouth. Irene moaned and reached her hand down, stroking him slowly. "There's still an offending piece of clothing, Mr Holmes…" she breathed.

He moaned and nodded. His slim fingers ran along her lacy pants. Slowly, he pulled them off and flung them with the other clothes. "Now, where were we? Hmm"

She hummed and licked her lips before pulling him back to her and taking a hold of him again. "About here, weren't we?" She whispered.

"I do believe you were stroking" he said with a smirk and bucking gently against her hand.

Irene chuckled and started to stroke him slowly, shifting him and lining him up with her entrance.

"Condoms?" he asked coolly. His cock throbbing with anticipation.

"I'm protected," she breathed back. "And clean..." She added.

"Alright..." Sherlock lined himself up, took a deep breath and pushed inside. He paused allowing Irene to get used to him, before he thrust in to his hilt.

Irene's mouth parted and she moaned loudly, holding onto him tightly and hugging him to her. He felt incredible. Sherlock thrust out and back in moaning. He thrust out and paused, teasing until he couldn't take it anymore and thrust back in. The detective quickened his pace.

"Oh, God!" he thrust harder as well.

Irene gasped and panted as he thrust into her and she grinned, biting down on his ear and moaning loudly. "You're amazing.." she breathed.

He smirked. "D-did you thin...k I wo-uldn't be?" Sherlock panted.

"No.." Irene moaned back, arching her back and closing her eyes, her nails digging into his back a little roughly.

Sherlock was close and he came with a shout as Irene's nail dug into his skin.

"Fuck...f-fuck..."

Irene gasped as he came and she smiled, kissing his lips and adoring the sound of him cursing. She hummed softly and bit down on his bottom lip. He gave a few more staggered thrust, riding out his orgasm.

"Sorry, you didn't... I should have..." he muttered, pulling out.

She smiled. "It's fine," she smiled, kissing his nose affectionately. "I didn't expect to. It's your first time," she whispered.

Sherlock lay next to her and slipped two slim fingers into her. "May I?"

Irene gasped, not expecting that and she nodded, licking her lips. "Yes"

In and out, thrust his fingers. He reached high inside her before pulling out over and over. She moaned and closed her eyes, panting before she reached for his other hand and placed it on her clit, manipulating his fingers to rub there. It didn't take long before she came herself, crying out his name and arching her back and she squirmed helplessly. The brunette kissed her before falling asleep in her arms.

The next morning the detective awoke alone in his bed. He sat up looking around, but there was no sign of the woman. Next to his bed sat a bedside table that adorned a small note.

In her handwriting read…..

"No longer in London, duty calls. 'Till the next time, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock smirked at the notes and laid back. There would be a next time…..


	10. Meeting John 2 (FirstTime Johnlock)

10. Meeting John Watson [2] (First Time Johnlock)

Same prompt as #6, different story. Seventeen year old Sherlock is sent to detention and there meets nineteen year old John Watson, a boy he has always admired from afar.

* * *

It is the first day of school and Sherlock quietly enters his first period class. He slumps into a desk in the back and props his feet up on a nearby stool. His fellow classmates eagerly chat and talked about their summers, but Sherlock remains at his desk in solitude. Friends were burdens to him and strangers were only potential bullies. To everyone Sherlock was the freak.

Moments later, the teacher entered class and instructed everyone to take out their notebooks and copy down what was on the board. Sherlock, however, opted to simply look it over. He could always remember information due to his mind palace. This new teacher caught sight of Sherlock and proceeded to scold him. His reply of "I'll remember it" was no where good enough and he soon found himself walking to the indoor suspension room. Sherlock entered to find the room empty except for a blonde boy. His heart skipped a beat. The boy was John Watson- star rugby player and school "hottie". Every girl loved him for his handsome looks and secretly Sherlock did to. He took a deep breath and sat down at a desk near John.

John struggled through his math homework, unable to find the right solutions and equations. In an act of frustration, he slammed his book closed and set it on the floor, moving over to something he was better at: Medical Science. The room was silent and empty, which gave him some peace away from his usual rugby mates and some other girl students that hung out with him. The indoor suspension room wasn't his ideal place for getting things done, but it was as good as any. Besides, it wasn't like he could just let that kid make fun of his sister, regardless of the fact that she did drop out of school, she was a bit of a whore, and she was becoming a drunk. But still. Harry was his sister and he would stick up for her, even if it earned him detention and a few bruised knuckles. Thinking over the fight, his thoughts were interrupted with someone else came through the door.

"Oh, hello," John greeted in a soft voice and a friendly smile as the other took a seat near him. It was Sherlock Holmes, the school's 'outcast' (which John really didn't see why, he was bloody brilliant).

"I'm John. John Watson." He held out his hand towards him for him to shake.

"Sherlock Holmes" he muttered taking John's hand.

The blondes grip was strong and Sherlock squeezed back, not wanting to be outdone. Inside Sherlock was freaking out like a little girl. To him this was like meeting a hero. John was everything he sometimes wished he could be.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Sherlock," John told him with a quirk of his mouth, releasing Sherlock's hand, "I hear about you all the time but I've never actually gotten the chance to properly greet you."

He twirled the pen in between his fingers absentmindedly, watching the sun seep through the blinds and highlighting Sherlock's raven colored hair. It was rather nice looking.

"What landed you in the detention center?"

Sherlock grinned. John had wanted to meet him! "The teacher didn't like that I refused to take notes. I remember everything. I don't see why it matters if I write it down or not." He ran a few slim fingers through his hair thinking. Maybe he should have lied to sound cooler.

"Well, you are bloody brilliant, I can believe that you remember everything." John gave him a lopsided smile and turned in his desk a bit more to face him better. "Was it Mr. Cowdree? He and I don't get on well. He tries to bust me for anything and everything."

"Thanks and yes it was."

Sherlock also turned more toward John. He smiled and took in the boys features. Stormy eyes, blonde hair cut in a military style, a jumper that only he could make seen cool.

"You?" he asked curious about what could have landed John here.

John glanced down at his bruised knuckles, a ragged cut on the first one that looked angry and still had a bit of blood dried around it.

"Got in a fight. Apparently I have one hell of a left hook, one punch and the guy was knocked out. Idiot was saying a whole lot about Harriet. I know she isn't sister-of-the-month or anything, but she doesn't deserved to be picked on. We have a lot of drop-outs, whores, and drunks here at this school, they only call out Harry because she's a lesbian. I don't stand for that sort of bullying, you know? People should have the right to be with who they want to be with, without repercussions," John told him, taking a deep breath to calm himself down a bit. He gave Sherlock a shy and an apologetic smile, "Sorry. Got a bit carried away there."

"No, it's fine. I agree..." he practically whispered, turning away.

People at his old school picked on him for being gay. They excluded him and even physically beat him to the point he almost always had a black eye or a bruised lip. It got so bad he had to change schools. After the two years he had been here he never once told a soul about his orientation and even attempted to date a girl. It didn't last.

John let out a relieved breath. "Good, more people need to be more open to the idea. I mean, even if they don't agree with it, they should keep their mouth shut and accept the fact that it's going to happen sooner or later, right? I try and stand up against every sort of bullying, but that kind just hits a spot. Anyways, that's why I'm here." John finished, letting out a small laugh.

Sherlock nodded. "What are you working on?" he asked casually. He could clearly see it was medical science, but knew asking was more "socially acceptable". God he hated small talk.

"Some awful medical science homework. I'm studying to be a doctor, hopefully. Might have to take an alternative route with how expensive universities are getting. What about you?" John asked. He wasn't much for small talk either, but he seemed to partake in it a lot, mostly so he could get to know the opposite person better.

"I want to be a detective or something. I enjoy forensics and that sort of thing." In all honesty Sherlock wanted to be a consulting detective. However since he invented the job he didn't like to tell people about it.

"That would be fun. I didn't peg out to have a love for danger." Flipping closed his book, he shoved in his in pack and stood up. "What do you say the two of his skip the rest of the day, eh? I'm a bit of an adrenalin-junkie, too."

Sherlock bit his lip then nodded, "Sure, I'm a...junkie too." Adrenalin was one of his habits. The others weren't as...clean.

John raised an eyebrow. He wan't one to judge, but he didn't aprove of drug use.

"Well, come on Holmes." He smiled and headed toward the window.

The two clambered out and headed to the parking lot.

John entered his car and smiled as Sherlock sat in the passenger's seat.

"Where to?"

Sherlock smirked and glanced at John.

"Where ever, Watson…."


	11. Services (First Time Adlock)

11. Services (First Time Adlock)

Sherlock decides his virginity is a burden that Irene could easily dispose of. Late one night he calls to hire her services.

* * *

I wish to hire your services. SH

For a case? IA

Not particularly. For my own scientific interest. SH

So you are accepting my dinner request? Excellent. IA

From your website it is quite clear you aren't available for intercourse. SH

I can bend the rules for you, dear. IA

Oh. Really? SH

Anything for my detective... IA

Right. Could we just have intercourse, then? None of the scolding nonsense. SH

Of course. I will be happy to oblige to any fantasy you have or just keep it simple. IA

I don't have a fantasy. I just have an object of desire. SH

Alright. Have you ever had anyone before? IA

No. SH

We can go slow then. IA

When will this meeting be taking place? IA

Whenever you are available. SH

I'm always available for you. IA

Tonight? SH

Wonderful. IA

Your place or mine? SH

Yours. I don't have a home in London anymore. IA

Ah. Of course. Well then, 8pm? SH

It is eight now, sweetie. IA

Oh. Really? Well, then. Whenever you're ready. SH

I am ready and waiting outside. Be right up...IA

Sherlock's eyes widened at that text, swallowing slightly he ran a hand across his brow to catch the slight sweat which was forming there. He hadn't been able to get The Woman off his mind. He thought a compromise would be to hire her, knowing she wouldn't possibly agree to sleep with him. But here she was, waiting outside his door... 'The door's open. SH'

"I know" Irene smiled from the doorway of his living room. She looked him up and down with a smirk. "No need to be nervous, Mr. Holmes."

He jumped slightly, having not noticed the sound of her approaching, his eyes darting up to meet hers. He struggled to settle his features, clearing his throat slightly. "Good evening, Irene" he managed smoothly.

"Evening..." Irene was only wearing a thin dress that was borderline see through. She stepped closer, running her hand along his shoulder and down his chest.

He observed the movement of her hand carefully, her perfectly shaped nails painted with a velvety purple, in stark contrast against her porcelain skin. "Forward aren't we?" he said, a slight catch in his voice.

She darted her eyes up to meet his. "Problem?"

He could already feel his heart racing beneath her fingertips, knowing she would sense it too.

"Not at all..." he breathed.

"Hhmm" Irene hummed with a smile. "Have you kissed anyone before?" she asked casually.

Sherlock shook his head several times, his gaze subconsciously flickering down to her blood-red lips. "I-I haven't, no" he stammered.

"Go ahead." She breathed. "I'll be gentle." Irene leaned forward slowly.

The detective licked his lips lightly as she leant in, moving forward hesitantly, his eyes fluttering closed as he met her lips with the briefest of pecks, barely a brush of his lips against hers. She pressed forward, smiling against his lips. His brow tightened slightly as she moved closer, making a second attempt, softening his full lips against hers more firmly.

Gently, the woman pulled away. "Good? Shall we keep going?" she wanted to take things slow, always making sure her detective was comfortable.

As they parted it took a few long moments for Sherlock's eyes to flutter open, much darker as they met hers. He found himself nodding a few times, feeling slightly light-headed. Irene took his hand and sat on the couch, pulling him down next to her. He sat down rather abruptly beside her, looking across to her for a few moments. He leant in for another kiss, taking her lower lip gently between his own, making her moan. Irene reached up a hand and ran it through his curls.

Ah, yes...hands. As she raked hers through his hair, he settled his own tentatively on her hip, parting his lips against hers ever so gently. Smiling, Irene shifted so that she sat in his lap, her legs straddling his own. She leaned in for another kiss while moving his hands to her hips. He leant back into the sofa cushions as she straddled him, his eyes opening minutely. As soon as her lips found his they slipped closed once more, his fingertips gripping lightly at her waist as he felt the heat of arousal begin to twist in his stomach.

Irene nibbled his bottom lip, hand moving freely around his hair and one placed against his chest. Anticipation clouded her mind and she gingerly began to unbutton his shirt.

He drew a small shuddering breath as she teased his lower lip, stiffening slightly as he hands drifted down to his buttons. He fought the compulsion to bat her hand away, watching as her nimble finger worked the buttons from their holes.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt when she noticed how rigid he was. Irene pulled away gently. "Okay?"

He frowned slightly, but nodded slowly all the same, not quite meeting her gaze. "Yes...yes. Sorry" he replied absentmindedly, leaning forward to slip the material off his shoulders, removing the article methodically, folding it neatly onto the seat beside them.

Irene smiled at his movements. Leaning, in for him again, she worked on the buttons of his trousers.

The furrow in his brow deepened as this time he did still her hands, cheeks flushing red. "Shall we...move to the bedroom?" he said, needing a chance to compose himself.

"If you wish." She said, rising to her feet.

He eased a small breath as she leaned away from him, standing and straightening his trousers, gesturing the way to the bedroom with an awkward hand gesture. Irene took a few steps toward it, before she stopped. She turned toward Sherlock and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay if you want to stop or slow down. Just tell me what you want. I want to please you."

Irene took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He fidgeted slightly with his hands until she took one in hers, his gaze lingering on them before drifting to the floor.

"It's...a little overwhelming" he admitted in a whisper, cheeks flushing a darker red.

"Okay. Would you like to take a break?" Irene had no intentions of making fun of him.

"No, no...perhaps getting more comfortable will help" he said, passing her a coy smile, meeting her eyes briefly.

She smiled and walked the rest of the way to the bedroom. Irene lay on the bed and looked up at him. He followed her into the bedroom, flicking the bedside lamp on, filling the room with a soft yellow glow. He perched clumsily on the end of the bed to removed his shoes and sock before lying down beside her, looking up at the rested her head on his bear chest and closed her eyes.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

He drew a slow, steadying breath before nodding softly, hesitantly letting his arm wrap around her shoulders. "Better..." he affirmed.

"Should we keep going or stay like this for awhile?"

He shook his head slightly. "Yes...sorry. We can continue" he said, pausing a moment before reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

"Don't apologize, sweety." Irene smiled and turned her back to him. "Could you undo my zipper?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

He stilled momentarily before nodding, sweeping her hair gently over her shoulder before reaching for the zip, pulling it down slowly, revealing inch after inch of perfect porcelain skin, the gentle groove of her spine beneath it. When the zipper was down fully, she turned and stood. Slowly she let the dress droop down her shoulders to the floor, leaving herself naked. It was not the first time he had seen her naked, of course. But it was the first time he had allowed himself to look. His keen eyes flickered over her shapely form; the gentle dip of her waist, the curves of her breast. He licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling somewhat lacklustre in comparison as he was bathed in the light of her pure beauty. Irene lay back on the bed and reached over to pull down his trousers. Her eyes twinkled in the light as she gazed into his eyes. He helped her hook his trousers over his feet, baring his spindly, ethereally pale legs, dusted with long, dark hairs. He was left only in his boxer briefs, but was thankful for their coverage as his arousal became more evident, looking across to her with something of a nervousness. Irene smirked at the bulge in his pants. Turning, she moved to kiss him.

He let one hand rest on her shoulder as she leant over him to kiss him, moaning softly at the feeling of her small, pert breasts resting on his chest. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, pressing closer. He didn't expect her to introduce her tongue, though when she did he sighed, letting his own meet with it, brushing hers tentatively. The woman continued to move her tongue against his. Simultaneously, she reached down, grazing a hand over the bulge. He gasped against her mouth as she cupped him, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as a shiver pervaded his spine, running right up his back and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Okay?" she whispered, moving her hand under the elastic band.

He took his lower lip gently into his mouth as he nodded slightly. "Would you...like me to touch you too?" he whispered.

" I'll please you first. You can if you like while you recover." Slowly she took her mouth off of his and sank lower, placing a kiss under his belly button, before pulling down his pants.

He pressed his lips together as she slipped from his side, skin bursting with an electric energy as she kissed the sensitive patch on her abdomen. His eyes flickered up to the ceiling as she removed his boxers, his erection springing free, too scared to observe her reaction.

"Wow..." she muttered, looking up at him.

He let his eyes meet hers hesitantly, squirming slightly with embarrassment as he looked down on himself. He was already leaking precum, his boxers stained with the fluid as she slipped them fully off.

"You are quite large Mr. Holmes. I'm impressed" she hummed with a smile. "How excellent."

"Oh. O-okay" he stammered slightly, having no concept of what was considered large, or indeed small.

He met her gaze, shivering as more precum beaded at his tip just at the sight of her watching him. She smirked and leaned down. Irene brushed her lips across his head, cleaning it of it's precum. He inhaled a sharp breath as her lips met his sensitive flesh, his member already throbbing with need without her placed her hand at his hilt and took in his length. He gasped once more, releasing it as a low moan, his head driving back into the pillow as he was encapsulated in the warm, wet haven of her mouth. She hummed against his skin, pushing his foreskin back with her tongue. Irene sped her movements and deep throated him. His toes curled into the sheets, legs drawing up involuntarily as he moaned once more, the sensation alien but oh so exhilirating.

"Irene..." he whispered, brow furrowing slightly.

The woman slowed and kissed his head, teasing. "Yes" she hummed.

He took a few ragged breaths as she teased him, hand tightening into the bed covers. "More..." he pleaded softly.

Irene smirked and didn't refuse him. She took in his length, bobbing faster than before. As she took his deeply immediately after her teasing, his eyes flew open, his hand gripping the base of his member tightly as, without warning, he felt the hot rush of his release burst forth.

"Ah!" He desperately tried to stem the flow with a tight fist, utterly mortified as he looked down at Irene. "Sorry...sorry. I-I didn't feel it, it just...I'm sorry" he rushed.

"Don't be." She leaned down and licked up his fluids. "You taste divine" Irene whispered.

His blush returned more intensely as he lifted a hand to cover his eyes, the pleasure in his orgasm completely negated by his humiliation. Irene moved up him and pecked at his lips.

"Sherlock, it's okay. That's what's supposed to happen, dear."

He cringed, eyes still shut, barely responding to the kiss.

"Not after thirty seconds..." he whispered, turning away from her slightly.

Irene chuckled. "It was your first time. I once had a client that came the second I got naked." She kissed him again.

He was still frowning, but made the effort to soften his lips against hers, tasting his bitterness there. He prised his eyes open to look at her, mouth downturned.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered again.

"Shhh" she said softly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

He tried to shush himself, concentrating on kissing her for a moment, exploring her mouth timidly, tasting more of himself there. Irene moved to slide in her tongue. He met her tongue with his, allowing her to lead it into her mouth, coiling lightly around one another. Eventually, shyly, he smoothed a hand up to cup her breast, keeping his touch light.

She moaned against his mouth. "That's good." she whispered.

Parting the kiss, he palmed her breast a little firmer, observing her nipple as it drew to a tightened bud, slowly circling it with his finger, making her smile at him and let out a groan. Hesitantly, he moved his other hand to repeat the action on her other nipple, leaning back slightly to watch her.

Irene groaned again not able to contain herself. "Mmmm, Sherlock."

He blinked a few times as she whispered his name, watching her mouth as it formed both syllables. He slowly leant back down to kiss her sweetly, parting once more. "Can I touch you...down there?" he whispered gently.

"Please..." she begged. "I'll show you." Irene laid back and moved Sherlock's hand, guiding him.

He allowed his hand to be moved, feeling the short, bristling hair give way to velvety soft skin, not looking down, feeling as though it could be wrong to do so. He tentatively brushed his fingers against her folds, feeling the dampness there.

"Press a finger under the folds and feel for a little bump. It may be hard to find." she whispered.

Brow furrowing slightly, he parted her with his middle finger, feeling her give way slightly, her opening fluttering beneath his fingertip. He pressed it in hesitantly, moaning as she gave way to him, feeling for the bump.

"Just a little hig-Sherlock!" she gasped as he touched her perfectly.

He moaned slightly as she gasped his name, her fingertips curling around him. He could feel the bump, slightly rougher in texture, and began to massage it in slow circles, gauging her response.

Irene took a few shuttered breaths. "K-keep doing that. Slip two fingers inside me."

He frowned, wondering how on earth he would be able to get two fingers inside her. She was so tight around him... He carefully slicked his index finger in her wetness, pulling out before returning slowly with two, the heel of his palm accidentally grazing her clit. She moaned and writhed under him. He felt her muscles adjust to accommodate him, and gradually picked up the pace, rubbing over the bump with precision, massaging it.

"Sherlock!" she called out as she came.

As she clamped around him his eyes darted up to her face, working his fingers in and out as the spasms racked her body, her hands gripping him tightly. He watched her expressions avidly, slowing as she fell limply against the bed, her jaw slack and mouth panting for air.

"Wow..." she mumbled as she lay on his chest, resting.

He placed a chaste peck to her lips, pushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead as she rested against him. "Good?" he asked.

"Excellent." she breathed, turning to kiss him deeper.

He kissed her back with the same passion for a few minutes before they broke apart quite naturally. He reached down to pull the blanket up over their naked bodies, feeling a little exposed.

"Would you like to stop for now? I can always spend the night. We can go again tomorrow."

He frowned slightly, looking down on himself. "I think I'll be able to...again" he commented slowly. "B-but of course, I can always do something else for you, if you like?" he corrected himself.

"Let's go again, then." Irene smiled. "I'm on the pill, no need to worry about condoms." she added softly, moving to lay flush on top of him.

"Right...okay"

Sherlock nodded, a thought about protection having not even crossed his mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, wincing slightly as his sensitive member was pressed between them. She kissed the corner of his lips, gently stroking him. As she took him in hand he felt himself begin to swell once more, slightly painfully. He captured her lips with his own once more. Irene rolled them over so Sherlock was on top. He released a small grunt as he was rolled on top of her, feeling himself hardening against her firm flesh. His pulse quickened once more, and he experimentally dropped his lips to her collarbone, kissing rather messily across it.

"Mmmm" she groaned. Irene spread her legs as she continued to stroke.

At her positive reaction he kissed up her neck, reaching a full hardness under the caress of her hand. The woman gently nibbled on his ear as he kissed her neck. He moaned as she teased his sensitive earlobe, brow furrowing as he rocked his hips back out of the reach of her hand, rocking back and pushing up into her in one movement, burying his head in her shoulder and releasing a small cry against her skin. Irene moaned and bucked up against him. She reached a hand to tug at his curls as he thrust in. He buried himself in to the hilt with the rush of adrenaline, resting his forehead against the pillow beside her head as he allowed his baser instincts to take over. rolling his hips out and back up into her, setting a steady pace. The woman placed her hand on his hips, gently nibbling on his shoulder. His thrusts were uncoordinated and clumsy as he carried on, releasing soft grunts against the pillow, both hands gripping it tightly.

"S-Sherlock..." she groaned.

Irene was close. His control was slipping away as he felt the pressure build once more, ramming into her, his cries getting louder and more frequent, almost pistoning his length in and out in desperation to find release. Irene got that feeling low in her chest that could only be described as building pressure. With a few more thrusts she felt the pressure dissipate in a cathartic release of lust. As Irene tightened around him with a cry Sherlock moaned in response, moving faster and faster until finally the burning pressure reached its aching high, and he climaxed with an overwhelming rush of pleasure, wave after wave washing over him as he filled her thrusting through it. Moaning, Irene sucked on his throat, her tongue gliding over his jugular. Eventually he stiffened, then fell limply against her, their limbs tangled, the sweat drenching their chests melding their bodies together. She curled up with him, entwining their legs together. After a few moments of heavy breathing he managed to roll off onto one side, keeping an arm draped loosely over her. "

Thank you..." he whispered, barely audible even to himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes."


	12. Teenagers (Children of Characters)

13. Teenagers

Fifteen year old Violet Watson Holmes (the daughter of Sherlock and John) has fallen madly in love with Alex Moriarty, the son of James Moriarty.

* * *

Alex? VWH

No, this is your father. SH

Oh…..dad, hi. VWH

Who is Alex? SH

He's um…..he's just a friend. VWH

From school? SH

Yeah. VWH

mmmmm….even from your texts I can deduce you are lying. SH

I'm not lying. VWH

What's his last name? SH

[no reply]

Violet, you know I get...worried when it comes to this type of thing. SH

I know. VWH

You know what happens when you get attached. I don't want you to get hurt. SH

I won't. VWH

So...what's his full name? SH

It doesn't matter. VWH

It does if I'm going to search him on the police records. SH

You don't have to do that. VWH

I'm a consulting detective, sweety, that kind of thing is practically in my job description. SH

Alex….Moriarty,,,,he's my boyfriend. VWH

[no reply]

I'm sorry. VWH

when why how….Sh

9 moths ago, I love him and he loves me, we had a science project together…. VWH

When did Moriarty even have a son? SH

Well, 16 years ago. VWH

With bloody who? SH

I don't know… VWH

Who does he love with….if Moriarty's here in London we need to go. It's not safe. SH

It is safe. VWH

but the fall...you know what happened….how he made me hurt John…. SH

He likes me, it's okay. SH

HE LIKES YOU SH

Yes… VWH

You have met him and didn't fucking tell me. SH

Of course I didn't tell you. VWH

you don't understand he could have killed you. SH

But he didn't. VWH

HE COULD HAVE. SH

But he didn't! VWH

GET HOME NOW. SH

Fine. VWH

You are never to see that boy again! I will call the school if I have to. SH

DAD! VWH

Have you kissed him? More than that? tell me. SH

No, I am not telling you how far we've gone… VWH

Yes, you are or I'll pull your arse straight out of public school. That's right all day everyday you and me - homeschool. SH

I'm….I'll just say I'm not a virgin anymore… VWH

[no reply]

I'm sorry. VWH

when….you are only 15. Still my little girl. SH

a month ago… VWH

I swear if it was at Moriarty's and he allowed it, I'll kill him. SH

Dad stop VWH

You don't know what this means….the last time he got close to this family I…..I don't want to go through that pain again. SH

Nothing is going to happen. VWH

I'm downstairs. I forgot the key, let me in. VWH

Sherlock got up from his chair and went down, unlocking the door to reveal his daughter. Violet was in tears. She was much shorter than Sherlock with pale skin, ice blue blues that were perfectly outlined with thick, black eyeliner, and straight black hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a light grey tank top with Alex's letterman jacket over it, short jean shorts, and red high top converse.

"Just...get in."

Violet walked past him and went up stairs, sitting in the couch when she got there. Sherlock followed and sat beside her.

Looking into her eyes, he asked quietly "Why did you have to grow up so fast?"

She didn't say anything.

"Do...do you love him?"

She nodded.

"...okay."

"Okay what?" Violet asked, wiping her eyes.

"You may continue to see him. Just keep your father and I involved."

"Thank you" she smiled.

Violet moved to give her father a hug, but he remained silent. It was only after she kissed him lightly on the cheek, that he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tight.

"You kids used protection right?" he blurted out.

Violet looked up at him and frowned.

"Of course, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Just checking. So it was at Moriarty's?"

"He wasn't home…"

"So he doesn't know?"

She shook her head.

"He's going to be pissed" Sherlock muttered. "I love you, okay. Now go get some rest."

"Oh...I was going to hang out with Alex…" she mumbled.

"It's late."

"I have three hours until curfew."

"Fine. If you must, but bring him over. I want to meet him."

"Fine" she rolled her eyes, getting up and going downstairs walking back up, holding Alex's hand. "He drove me here."

"Hello...Alex." Sherlock said menacingly.

Alex nodded. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Please sit down" he said with a fake smile.

Violet sat down next to Alex, intertwining their fingers. Sherlock rolled his eyes then stared Alex down with a wild look in his eyes.

"So did you have fun shagging my daughter?"

"Dad!" Violet shouted.

Sherlock turned to glance at her then turned back to Alex.

"Well…"

He nodded slightly, looking at the floor. Sherlock cleared his throat awkwardly. After looking Alex up and down and making deductions he decided that Alex seemed fine. Why did he have to be Moriarty's son.

"Can we go?" Violet felt sort of awkward.

"...yes. He….seems fine. Don't be too late."

She smiled and stood, rushing to the door. Violet paused and looked at Alex who slowly rose from the couch.

"I'm sorry about that" she apologiezed.

Sherlock stood and went to the fireplace. He snagged the box of cigarettes that he had hidden underneath his skull. He pulled one out and glanced back at the couple.

"I thought you told me your dad quit." Alex asked as he observed Sherlock light up.

"Dad stop!" she shouted at him.

"Why? Would you rather me use the heroin I have hidden ...you'll never find it…" Sherlock sat in his chair looking defeated.

"I'll tell papa" she smirked.

"He won't find it...Anderson and his so called drugs bust couldn't."

"Fine" Violet said, walking out of the flat.

Alex followed. When they exited the flat he put his arms around her waist and they headed toward the car.

"So...what do you want to do?"

She shrugged still shocked about Sherlock's questions.

"We could piss him off some more…" Alex grinned devilishly as he showed her the condom he had in his pocket.

She smiled. "Oh really?"

"My dad isn't home."

"Good."

Alex drove to his flat and led Violet inside holding her hand. As they entered his room, Alex pushed Violet against the door, taking her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his hands wander over her body. Eventually, he stopped and led her to the bed. She followed smiling, He laid down and looked up at her with lust in his eyes as she lay on top oof him. He began taking off her coat and shirt while she unbuttoned his shirt, Violet kissed his chest after each button. The movements caused Alex to groan and he moved to take off her shorts. Violet smirked and removed his trousers.

In a burst of passion, Alex rolled them over so he was above her. He threw off her bra and proceeded to suck on her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples. She moaned and kissed his neck, sucking on his jugular. He grasped her hand and placed it over his boxers so she could feel his erection.

"See what you've done to me…"he purred.

She smiled and whispered "I want you so bad."

He took off both of their pants and lined himself up. His cock throbbed with anticipation. She looked into his eyes and gasped as he thrust in. Alex thrusted harder and harder, moaning louder and louder until he came.

"Oh my god" Violet panted as she rode out her orgasm.

He smiled in return, holding her in his arms.

"Stay with me. You don't need to go home...there isn't school tomorrow."

"I have to…" she looked at him "My dad…."

"It's your life isn't it? Stay with me if you want to. Please…."

"I…" she said, unsure of what to do.

Alex held her tightly and cuddled deeper into the blanket. He placed soft kisses down her neck. "Please….I love you."

She nodded "I love you too."

They lay there together until they fell asleep.

The next morning Violet woke up first and woke Alex up by kissing his cheek. He stood and walked to the bathroom that connected with his room.

"Why don't you lie back down for a moment."

Violet nodded and stared at the ceiling feeling content.

When Alex was alone on the bathroom, he pulled open a secret cabinet by the door and removed the camera that was hidden inside. It was linked to the camera above his bed that had been recording all night, He found the most revealing pics if Violet and sent them to his father with the message….

'Are these good enough for the blackmail?'

Meanwhile, Violet texted her father.

Sorry I didn't come home last night. VWH

That is the last time that I ever trust you. SH

I'm sorry. VWH

You slept with him didn't you? SH

I don't have to tell you anything. VWH

I'm a bloody consulting detective. What do you expect me to believe…...did you just randomly decide to rent a hotel room by yourself? I know you're at Moriarty's.

Fine, I-I slept with him. VWH

...he better be worth it. SH

He is. VWH


	13. Dog Tags (First Time Johnlock)

13. Dog Tags (First Time Johnlock)

Sherlock has been trying to get closer to John lately and John's noticed. The brunette's sudden interest in small talk and John's military carrier would have normally made John uneasy. However, he has come to except his love of the consulting detective and is ready to take things further.

* * *

Look what I found! [Image of Sherlock wearing John's dog tags] -SH

Ha, I've been looking for those... they look good on you, want them? JW

John...That's the kind of thing couples do. -SH

Well if you don't want to... JW

No, no. I just mean... If you give me them, what are we? -SH

...What do you want us to be? JW

I want to be yours and for you to be mine. -SH

Well then... William Sherlock Scott Holmes will you be my boyfriend? JW

Yes. Always. -SH

Great JW

Come home? -SH

On my way home now, actually JW

Good. I hope when you you get home, actually.. no. I expect a kiss when you get home. -SH

...and maybe some more if you're up to it JW

Yes, definitely. -SH

Have you ever... had anyone? JW

[Delayed] Not all the way.. -SH

Alright. I'll make it extra...special then ;) JW

Oh God.. If I'm reacting this way to your texts.. God.. -SH

You getting a hard on from my texts? JW

I am. The idea of you naked and on top of me.. God. -SH

Well down boy, I'm almost home JW

Please. Hurry. I need you. -SH

John hurried inside the flat and up the stairs. He paused when he reached the door, took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Sherlock? I'm home and...ready" John rolled the r of ready as sexually as he could, hoping it didn't sound silly.

Sherlock was sat in his chair, a blush on his cheeks as he gazes up at John, eyes darkened by lust and his pants sporting a decent sized tent. Sherlock's breath caught at the first of John.

John strolled over to Sherlock, smiling the entire way. "I..I love you" he added before straddling Sherlock's lap and sitting down.

Sherlock grinned widely again and pecked John's lips. "I love you too, so much" He whispered back before sliding his hands down John's back, cupping his arse eventually and rutting up into John.

He lent down taking Sherlock's tongue into his mouth. John wrapped his arms around his lover and slowly grinded his own tent against Sherlock's. Sherlock gasped into John's mouth, his nails digging in even through the fabric of John's jumper. The brunette hummed and pulled John closer, deepening their kiss and rotating his hips to make a lovely friction.

"ugh...bedroom?" John asked between gasps of breath.

"Yes, yes, definitely" Sherlock nodded, pulling off John's jumper and t-shirt before standing and walking John backwards towards his bedroom.

As they walked John began unbuttoning Sherlock's purple shirt, sneaking kisses as they went. With a small sigh, Sherlock set to work on John's trousers. He pushed John into the room but paused nervously at the end of the bed.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" John asked nervously. "We can stop if you want..."

Sherlock shook his head and pulled John down onto the bed. "No, I want this."

"Well, good. Just tell me if you want to stop." John rolled on top of Sherlock and removed his lover's trousers and shirt.

"I will" Sherlock promised, pulling the other down for another kiss.

After a moment, John reached over to search for condoms in Sherlock's night stand. He eventually broke the kiss to get up and find them.

"Jesus, Sherlock...you don't have any" John giggled.

"Well, I don't exactly do this very often." he drawled, rolling his eyes. Sherlock smiled when he glanced back up at John. "I'm obviously clean.. and I trust you are too?" he whispered shyly, looking down at the covers with a gentle smile.

John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock. "'Course I'm clean, but whens the last time you took drugs?"

He lay back onto the bed, taking Sherlock into his arms. John lay there a moment waiting for a reply and enjoying the warmth Sherlock gave off.

Sherlock frowned, thinking back. "Uh.. Over a year and a half ago. Maybe two"

"Alright you're clean" John rolled on top of Sherlock, taking his tongue into his mouth.

Sherlock hummed, kissing back just as hard. His let his hands trail down John's back. John pushed Sherlock onto his back and spread the brunette's legs, while lining himself up. His rock hard cock throbbed with anticipation.

Sherlock moaned, pushing up into John eagerly. "Come on, John. Please….."


End file.
